fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!
Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is the second game in the Papa Louie series of platformer games and the sequel to Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. It was announced on March 25, 2013 and was officially released on June 5, 2013. Official Towering Burgerzillas, a wild-eyed radish, and an overgrown onion have kidnapped the town's favorite chef, Papa Louie! It's up to you, and several dozen loyal customers to rescue him from some seriously sinister snacks. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! This is the long-awaited sequel to the hit game Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Marty and Rita's routine work day at the Burgeria turns into a nightmare when a strange portal appears in Papa's Burgeria. Radley Madish, Sarge, and a legion of Burgerzillas terrorize the Burgeria and kidnap Papa Louie and all the loyal customers. It's up to Marty and Rita to rescue the customers and find their favorite boss, Papa Louie. Travel to the strange Land of Munchmore where you'll need to run, jump and fight your way through an army of ferocious food. Rescue your customers along the way and build up an unstoppable team. Each customer you save becomes a playable character with their own unique weapons. Some customers have special skills that allow you to reach new areas, rescue more customers, and earn Warp Keys. Hurry, Papa needs your help! Previews February 4, 2013 to March 25, 2013 (one part was added every Monday): The Off to Work story that introduced the main story of the game. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2148, http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2175, http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2216, http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2249, http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2287, http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2332, http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2352, http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2378 April 3, 2013: Papa Louie is shown in a cage, indicating that he will need to be rescued during the course of the game. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2391 April 15, 2013: The first screenshots are shown, showing that players can stun enemies by jumping on their heads or kill them by sliding down a hill. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2460 April 22, 2013: A new feature shows that after you save a customer, he or she can help out with their own weapons and skills. Big Pauly is shown; his weapon is a Pepper bomb and his skill is ground pounding, shown to demolish cracker blocks. Another screenshot shows that customers can be freed from their cages by pulling a chain instead of being weighed down by pizzas like in the first game. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2479 April 29, 2013: The map of Munchmore is shown, consisting of nine large levels encompassed in 5 areas. Warp Keys (50 total, including the one thrown in the top jar in Off To Work, Part 6) are needed to unlock more levels and can be earned for rescuing one of three customers in a level (there are 28 total), collecting all 100 coins in a level, collecting five specific items in a level or defeating all the burger monsters in a level. Earning some of these need one of six skills, but levels can be played again with different characters. Coins collected can be used to buy two different outfits for each customer; Marty is shown in one of them. Prudence is confirmed as a customer you can save; she can be saved in level 1. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2505 May 7, 2013: 5 of the 30 different enemies are shown: Army Onions (bumped from Papa Louie 1), Burgerzillas (the game's Pizza Monsters), Sarge, Radley Madish (as seen in Off To Work and on Radlynn's shirt), and the Party Subs from Papa Louie 1. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2544 May 16, 2013: The first video footage of the game is shown. Scooter is shown in the 45-second clip, her weapon is her skateboard and her skill is double jumping. In the clip, she knocks down a couple of Onions (from the April 15th preview), Tomatoes (from Papa Louie 1), and a Burgerzilla (it takes 4 hits to defeat one). One of the locations in the game is revealed to be Lettuce Lane. The scoring system for the game is also shown: 5 points for each coin, 10 points for each kill. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2564 May 23, 2013 '''(according to Quinn's Q&A): As a question about if it's finished, it's announced that all the music and sounds are finished, and they're about to play-test it. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2621 '''May 30, 2013: The release date is announced; the game will be released on June 5th. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2640 June 5, 2013: The game is released. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2662 Introduction: Off to Work Part 1.jpg|Off To Work: Part 1 frame02.jpg|Off To Work: Part 2 Frame 3.jpg|Off To Work: Part 3 Frame04.jpg|Off To Work: Part 4 Frame05.jpg|Off To Work: Part 5 Frame06.jpg|Off To Work: Part 6 Frame07.jpg|Off To Work: Part 7 of2w.jpg|Off To Work: Part 8 Marty takes out his cap, Flipper 5000 spatula, and his keys. He reads the calendar, which appears to have "Free Burger Day!" written on it. He then drives out in his car, and drives to Rita's house. Rita then goes outside and gets into the car. On their way, they notice a large amount of customers waiting at the door. Marty parks his car and they walk to the door inside. Rita turns on the open sign and the customers barge in. The chefs cook the burgers and serve them. After a while, when Rita and Marty give Greg his order, a strange person, wearing a coat, gloves, a hat, and a pair of glasses, arrives. He orders 3 simple Patties without toppings or sauces. After the stranger gets his order, he throws an odd warp key into the tips jar. Suddenly, a light appears, which frightens Marty. A portal appears and the customers are terrified. The strange person takes off his coat to reveal that he was in fact Radley Madish, who, along with Sarge, set up a plan to kidnap the customers. All of the customers are sucked into the portal. Marty and Rita try to hang on, but they lose their grip and are sucked in along with their customers. Skills * Ground Pound - Customers with this skill can ground pound, breaking cracker blocks that block certain areas. It can also be used to defeat enemies from above, and is an efficient method of defeating Burgerzillas and bosses. It is available with Big Pauly, Kahuna, and Kingsley. * Gliding '''- Customers with this skill can glide through the air. It is available with Boomer, Professor Fitz, Foodini, Papa Louie, and Xandra. * '''Double Jump -Customers with this skill can jump twice, thus reaching new heights. It is available with Scooter, Connor, and Peggy. * Crawling '''- Customers with this skill can crawl through small spaces. It is available with Georgito, Yippy, and Greg. * '''Wall Jump - Customers with this skill can jump from one wall to another. It is available with Ninjoy, Penny, and Sarge Fan. * ' Pushing '- Customers with this skill can push large boulders out of the way. It is available with James, Captain Cori, and Rico. Characters *Weapons are classified under four types: Melee, Whip, Thrown, and Shot. Melee attacks are close range, Whip can reach farther than Melee and strike multiple enemies easily at a time, Thrown attacks are thrown either down or up, Shot attacks shoot; Some Ranged (Thrown and Shot) attacks differ. e.g: Beaker bombs split into three when impacted, Roman Candle stuns enemies, Gummy Onions bounce on the ground, and Crushida Pepper Bombs explode on impact. Baddie List Onions *Onion *Brown Onion *Army Onion *Kaiser Onion *Sarge (Boss) Tomatoes *Red Tomato *Roma Tomato *Runt Tomato Party Subs *Party Sub Burgers *Burger Slider *Burgerzillas Larks *Brussel Larks *Lettuce Larks *Leafy Lark Dills *Dill Wheel *Dill Worm *Dill Weed Shrooms (or Mushrooms) *Blue Shroom *Thorn Shroom *Bow Shroom Bacon *Bacobar *Bacoburn *Bacobites Cheese *Swiss Zack *Cheddar Mack *Pepper Jack *Cheese Wheel Radishes *Radish *Laddish *Pararadish *Radley Madish (Boss) Other *Jellyback *Awesome Saucer Obstacles * Balloons Balloons are floating platforms that the player can stand on. There are five types of balloons, and each one moves in a different pattern. * BBQ Quicksand BBQ Quicksand appears in levels 7-9. It can drown the player if they sit in it for too long. Players will need to jump as much as possible to get out (except for a few hidden rooms in levels 7 and 8, which can only be accessed by sinking deep enough for the player to get in through the hidden entrance). Baddies will immediately drown upon contact. The X-Zone has Flavor X Quicksand which works the same way as its saucy counterpart. * Cheese Cannons Cheese Cannons appear in levels 6, 9, and the X-Zone. They shoot melted cheese that is very sticky. Players must make their character jump 3 times to get unstuck if they get hit by a blob of cheese. Each cannon has a red gem that alerts the cannon where the character is (to the left or right of the cannon). They are usually located near baddies so the baddies attack the character while he or she is stuck. Levels and Missions Level 1: Leaf Landing #Rescue Prudence. #Rescue Taylor. #Rescue Clover. (needs Ground Pound) #Find 5 Papa Louie coins. #Defeat 3 Burgerzillas. #Collect 100 coins. (needs Gliding) Level 2: Lettuce Lane #Rescue Big Pauly. #Rescue Mindy. (needs Ground Pound) #Rescue Akari. (needs Gliding) #Find 5 Daisies. #Defeat 11 Burgerzillas. (needs Ground Pound) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Crawling) Level 3: Fort Onion (requires 3 Warp Keys) #Rescue Boomer. #Rescue Kahuna. (needs Gliding) #Rescue Professor Fitz. (needs Crawling) #Find 5 gold helmets. (needs Ground Pound) #Defeat 11 Burgerzillas. (needs Gliding) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Double Jump) Level 4: Sarge's Lair (requires 5 Warp Keys) #Rescue Georgito. #Rescue Foodini. (needs Crawling) #Rescue Yippy. (needs Double Jump) #Find 5 Sarge coins. (needs Ground Pound) #Defeat 6 Burgerzillas. (needs Crawling) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Pushing) Level 5: Mount Monterey (requires 7 Warp Keys) #Rescue Scooter. #Rescue Kingsley. (needs Double Jump) #Rescue Connor. (needs Pushing) #Find 5 Gummy Worms. (needs Ground Pound) #Defeat 8 Burgerzillas. (needs Gliding) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Wall Jump) Level 6: Cheddar Hills (requires 10 Warp Keys) #Rescue James. #Rescue Greg. (needs Pushing) #Rescue Captain Cori. (needs Wall Jump) #Find 5 Balloons. (needs Gliding) #Defeat 10 Burgerzillas. (needs Crawling) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Ground Pound) Level 7: The Saucelands (requires 14 Warp Keys) #Rescue Ninjoy. #Rescue Peggy. (needs Wall Jump) #Rescue Penny. (needs Ground Pound) #Find 5 Fizzo. (needs Gliding) #Defeat 13 Burgerzillas. (needs Pushing) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Double Jump) Level 8: BBQ Bog (requires 18 Warp Keys) #Rescue Sarge Fan. #Rescue Rico. (needs Wall Jump) #Rescue Zoe. (needs Crawling) #Find 5 Radish coins. (needs Ground Pound) #Defeat 12 Burgerzillas. (needs Double Jump) #Collect 100 coins. (needs Gliding) Level 9: Radley's Hideout (requires 24 Warp Keys) #Rescue Papa Louie. Level X: X Zone (requires all 50 Warp Keys) *There are no missions on this level, but you can rescue Xandra here and collect the collectibles. Badges pl2badges1.jpg|Badges in Papa Louie 2 pl2badges2.jpg pl2badges3.jpg pl2badges4.jpg pl2badges5.jpg pl2badges6.jpg *Key Collector--Earn 5 Warp Keys--20 pts.+$20 *Warp Key Roundup--Earn 10 Warp Keys--30 pts.+$30 *Halfway There--Earn 25 Warp Keys--40 pts.+$40 *Keymaster--Earn 50 Warp Keys--50 pts.+$50 *Jailbreak--Unlock 5 Customers--20 pts.+$20 *Rescuer--Unlock 10 Customers--30 pts.+$30 *Uncaged--Unlock 20 Customers--40 pts.+$40 *Full Roster--Unlock All of the Customers--50 pts.+$50 *Onion Ringer--Defeat 150 Onion Enemies--25 pts.+$25 *Tomato Juicer--Defeat 100 Tomato Enemies--25 pts.+$25 *Party Crasher--Defeat 100 Party Subs--25 pts.+$25 *Slider Collider--Defeat 50 Burger Sliders--15 pts.+$15 *Lettuce Chopper--Defeat 100 Lark Enemies--25 pts.+$25 *Pickle Pro--Defeat 100 Dill Enemies--25 pts.+$25 *Mushroom Masher--Defeat 100 Shroom Enemies--25 pts. +$25 *Burger Breaker--Defeat 75 Burgerzillas--25 pts.+$25 *Bacon Basher--Defeat 100 Bacon Enemies--25 pts.+$25 *Cheese Champ--Defeat 100 Cheese Enemies--25 pts.+$25 *Garden Variety--Defeat 100 Radish Enemies--25 pts.+$25 *Awesomesauce--Defeat 30 Awesome Saucers--15 pts.+$15 *Onionception--Defeat Sarge with Sarge Fan--20 pts.+$20 *Mad Scientists--Defeat Radley Madish with Professor Fitz--30 pts.+$30 *Slip and Slide--Defeat 100 Enemies by sliding down hills--25 pts.+$25 *Pro Skater--Defeat 100 Enemies by sliding on Scooter's skateboard--25 pts+$25 *Customers Assistance--Complete levels using 7 different customers--20 pts.+$20 *Helping Hand--Complete levels using 14 different customers--25 pts.+$25 *Rescue Squad--Complete levels using 21 different customers--30 pts.+$30 *Team Effort--Complete levels using all of the customers--35 pts.+$35 *New Threads--Buy a new Outfit Style for a Customer--10 pts.+$10 *Change of Clothes--Buy 10 new Outfit Styles for Customers--20 pts.+$20 *Clothes Shopping--Buy 20 new Outfit Styles for Customers--30 pts.+$30 *Expanded Wardrobe--Buy 30 new Outfit Styles for customers--40 pts.+$40 *Clothing Variety--Buy all 40 new Outfit Styles for Customers--30 pts.+$30 *Full Wardrobe--Buy All Outfit Styles for Customers--40 pts.+$40 *Look Out Below--Defeat 50 Enemies by Ground Pounding--20 pts.+$20 *Demolition--Break 100 Cracker Blocks by Ground Pounding--20 pts.+$20 *Super Stomping--Stomp and stun 100 Enemies--25 pts.+$25 *Can't Stop Stomping--Stomp and stun 250 Enemies--40 pts.+$40 *Casual Collector--Find all of the Collectible Items in 4 Areas--25 pts.+$25 *Expert Collector--Find all of the Collectible Items in 8 Areas--40 pts.+$40 *Tomato Fan--Defeat 60 Tomatoes as Greg--20 pts.+$20 *Moneybags--Collect 300 Coins as Georgito--20 pts.+$20 *Hand-to-Hand Combat--Defeat 30 Pepperjacks as Ninjoy--20 pts.+$20 *Namesake--Defeat 50 Pickle Enemies as Prudence--20 pts.+$20 *When Burgers Attack--Defeat 40 Burgerzillas as Marty--20 pts.+$20 *Mini Burgers--Defeat 40 Burger Sliders as Rita--20 pts.+$20 *Back For More--Complete the X-Zone as Xandra--20 pts.+$20 *Mustache Monopoly--Defeat 30 Cheddar Macks as Papa Louie--20 pts.+$20 Trivia *In the credits tab when pausing, Matt and Tony are running away similarly to Marty and Rita in the promotional pictures. *Some of the alternate outfits will be worn by the characters in future games. *The player will need a total of 5880 coins to buy all the outfits for all the customers. *There is a total of 25 coins per level section with exceptions of the first few levels, and there are four sections in each level. *3 consecutive levels - level 3, 4 and 5 - require Ground Pounding for collecting the collectible items. *For the playable characters that are workers in the Games, one of the outfits he or she can wear is his or her worker's uniforms. *The most common skill (other than having none) is Gliding, having 5 customers with this skill. *Nearing the end of Level 4 where you go rescue Foodini, there is an onion holding a balloon who can't be reached, even if you go through the maze. * There are some small enemies which can be defeated just by jumping on them or by stunning them only once by Boomer's weapon such as the Burger Slider and the Runt Tomato. *The X Zone has random special items previously seen in other levels as a collectible for extra points (Fizzo cans, Papa coins, etc). *In Level 6 there is a lone Cheese Wheel, which pays homage to the lone Cheese Wheel in world three that appeared in When Pizzas Attack. *Papa Louie is the only character who can wield a different weapon, when he is set to style C, he wears his Freezeria outfit and attacks with a beach umbrella instead of a pizza paddle. *Ninjoy is the only character without any weapon, she only uses her karate moves. *Boomer is the only character whose weapon (Roman Candle) first stuns and then kills the enemy (except for a few). *There are 12 characters who did not appear in Papa's Burgeria that appear in this game. *The burger Radley Madish orders in the intro is same as James' order in Burgeria. *If the player gets a 100% completion score, a gold star will appear next to the 100% on the player's save file. *Based on Marty's calendar, it can be determined that Free Burger Day was held on Friday the 13th (as Pay Day was the following day and Papa Louie's workers get paid on Saturdays.) *The cheese blocks seen throughout Mount Monterey are: Cheddar Cheese, Marble Colby Cheese, Swiss Cheese, Monterey Jack Cheese, Blue Cheese and Pepperjack Cheese. * Whereas it says that Double Jump is required to rescue Yippy in Level 4, you can do this by using Xandra whose skill is gliding (for she jumps higher than other customers, the little boost of her gliding allows her to reach the platform). However, to unlock Xandra, you must collect all Warp Keys which requires you to rescue Yippy first. This being said, all customers with gliding can reach the first platform with the help of the boulder and the use of checkpoints (as shown in the gallery). *As Boomer's damage count as "stun", she is the best option for Level 9 to defeat Radley Madish as she only needs to knock back one mustard rocket and then shoot Radley Madish multiple times to defeat him, where most other customers will have to knock back 3 mustard rockets before defeating him. *The gravy found in Level 7 and Level 8 is deadly to enemies, however, it would not hurt the customers and the customers would not drown in it as well. But keep in mind that you '''can '''lose by "falling out of" the gravy. Gallery Papapappapapapapapa.jpg|Papa Louie 2: Coming june 5th 2013 Papalouieburgersattackscreenshot1.jpg|Screenshot of Marty running around in the land of Munchmore. Papalouieburgerscreenshot2.jpg|Rita stunning an onion by jumping on its head. Papalouie2burgerscreenshot3.jpg|Marty sliding down a hill. papalouieburgerscreenshot04.jpg|Big Pauly is rescued. papalouieburgerscreenshot05.jpg|Customer Unlocked! papalouieburgerscreenshot06.jpg|Big Pauly threw a Pepper Bomb at a Burgerzilla. papalouiburgerscreenshot07.jpg|Big Pauly smashes through cracker bricks. choosecharacterblog.jpg|Screenshot of "Choose your Character" levelcomplete_blog.jpg|Level Complete! Prudence is rescued. Baddies.jpg|Some examples of Baddies. Complete!.png|Captain Cori rescued by Ninjoy. Papalouie2 blog launch.jpg 601013 650982704929700 1930414484 n.jpg|Sarge Fan entering to Leaf Landing. End.PNG|The End! PPL2 All Customers.PNG|All Customers unlocked. radish likes.jpg screenshot-by-nimbus.png|Foodini to the rescue Rescued Clover.png|Level Complete. Rescued Clover. Rescued Fitz.png|Level Complete. Rescued Professor Fitz papa louie 2 fan art up.jpg|fan art up-Papa Louie When Burger Attack! ground pound.png|Big Pauly Ground Pounding! Papa louie 2.png|Prudence vs Burgerzilla! akari unlocked.png|Customer Unlocked: Akari!!! Ninjoy peggy.png|"Thank you Ninjoy" Ninjoy bea.png|Ninjoy hiding from a Bacobar Ninjoy Action.png|Hiya! Peggy o.png|Peggy stepping on the key! Short burger.png|Burgerzilla ABurgerzilla.png|Burgerzilla in Papa's Burgeria, Burgerzilla in Papa Louie 2. Prudence v.s Onins.jpg 00000000000Cheesecannon.png|Cheesecannon 000000000.jpg 2 Louies in Louie 2.png|3 Louies in Papa Louie 2? Oh No! Pennyshooter.png|2 sauces leastt.JPG|End card with least amount of customers saved as possible papa louie 2's baddies.png|all the baddies rescuekingsleywithoutdoublejump.jpg|Rescue Kingsley without double jump ability is possible. Papa Louie 2 new icon.png|Papa Louie 2 new icon! PapaLouie2mini_thumb.jpg|Papa Louie 2 mini thumbnail PL2gameicon.jpg|Papa Louie 2 game icon PapaLouie2Glitch.PNG|Glitch QQ图片20180405220716.png|Xandra rescueing Yippy QQ图片20180406165135.png|Foodini on the "first platform" as mentioned in trivia Papalouie2baddies.png|All The Baddies pl2 complete.jpg Outfits N3y6Mu4.jpg JNXStnj.jpg S1ct0Xm.jpg RTC9kCO.jpg BYd2FlP.jpg YreR1Sx.jpg YQJVZGH.jpg W0qKKKQ.jpg HlE6E13.jpg CtyT8Ov.jpg ZMT4JWo.jpg XTQZ03O.jpg MBGbaXZ.jpg OFf0h3A.jpg 21XyExH.jpg G4f6dyd.jpg Rfcrd4g.jpg ZWnqOYC.jpg WG1KgXv.jpg MYY9T3O.jpg XOjytP2.jpg GtTLTy5.jpg FKDUT6t.jpg If8CiZW.jpg QQGsliU.jpg MaCAPxZ.jpg 1xOsww8.png 1YVfLCe.jpg es:Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! no:Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! pl:Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Category:2013 Games Category:Games